


Different Than I Remember

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas 2019 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Impact Play, Intercrural Sex, Kinkmas, M/M, Punk Tobio, Smoking, Spanking, This should have been edited way more but wasn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: So originally, Tsukishima was supposed to top in this but-
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kinkmas 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Different Than I Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoratari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/gifts).



Tsukishima Kei is a lot of things. A volleyball player, a middle blocker, tall, a snarky asshole, really smart, and gay. Except that last one is a little less known but it is quite obvious. But something you would never take into consideration that Tsukishima Kei would be is kinky. He seems conservative on the court, in the classroom. He even eats proper and slow. 

It scares even Tsukishima when he finds himself fantasizing about the King. 

Ever after high school is over, and Tsukishima is surrounded by his old volleyball teammates, after being looped into a meetup by Yamaguchi. He has difficulty looking away from Kageyama. 

As a registered gay, he was always able to admit that Kageyama Tobio was in fact, attractive. With rippling muscles, and slick silky black hair that falls over his eyes. However, that is not the Kageyama Tobio that he is faced with now.

This Kageyama Tobio, the graduated Kageyama Tobio is, in fact, a different person. There is a silver ball pinned into the end of his eyebrow, and every now and then when Kageyama turns his head the ball catches the light and Tsukishima is temporarily blinded. Those are probably the only times that Tsukkishima finds himself drinking something or looking at his phone. The other times are spent staring at Kageyama.

Kageyama is covered head to toe in black, and it looks good on him. Black naturally makes you look slimmer; however, Kageyama is far from it. He is ripped, it is almost scary, but his body is built. It isn’t anything too dramatic, but Tsukishima feels like he would be crushed under his arms if he simply hugged him.

Kageyama is wearing a long sleeve black mesh top with a regular plain black tee over top. His neck his covered in silver chains that fall around his collarbones. Around his waist seems to be a jacket, but underneath is chains that are gripping around one of his belt loops and into his back pocket. The shoes he’s wearing what appears to be hightops, black with gold trimming.

“Kageyama, what happened to you?” Sugawara asks. Everyone at the table stops talking at once to look at Kageyama. They all seem to want to know, but everyone is too nervous to ask.

“What do you mean?” Kageyama asks, confusion on his face.

“How do I put this...your image...is different?” Sugawara says, gently motioning to Kageyama.

Kageyama lifts a hand into his hair, which is shaved completely on the bottom, an undercut, with a medium amount of hair on top, styled with something like gel. He looks around at everyone and is met with curious eyes, except Tsukishima’s who is holding back from looking, seemingly not interested as he scrolls through his phone.

“I met this guy in university, he told me that I would look good with this kind of style. He went and bought me a bunch of clothes and hair products, I think he’s studying to go into the fashion industry. He asked me to try this look for 30 days, and I became one of his projects for his class, and then before I knew it. I stuck with the style.” Kageyama looks around, and when his eyes land on Hinata’s he blushes softly.

“I get a lot of compliments with this look as well, so I’ve kind of grown into it,” Kageyama says, looking over at Tsukishima, who is now looking at him. They stare at one another for a moment before Sugawara exclaims his excitement.

“He looks good don’t you think?” Tsukishima chimes in when Yamaguchi leans in to ask him a question.

“Who?” Tsukishima pretends not to know.

“Tobio.”

“Tobio? When did Kageyama become Tobio?” Tsukishima asks.

“Don’t change the subject,” Yamaguchi says, pinching Tsukishima’s bicep.

Tsukishima gives Tobio a side glance, something in his heart turns.

“I didn’t notice,” Tsukishima says with a shrug. 

He one-hundred percent noticed, and is freaking out about it.

-

When the party's over, Tsukishima decides to stay after everyone has left. He’s not a fan of crowds, and he wants to see how the restaurant is quiet since he is considering returning on a day off. However, he’s not the last one. Kageyama is sitting at the end of the table like he was all night. The blond avoids eye contact as much as possible trying to occupy himself on his phone. However, he can’t avoid the loud screeching he hears from Kageyama’s chair. When he looks up, Kageyama is walking toward him, and Tsukishima tenses, even though he appears calm.

“Hey, would you come outside with me for a bit?” Kageyama asks. Tsukishima shrugs but gets up anyway.

Once they are outside Tsukishima can’t help but notice the way that Kageyama pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lights one up in front of him. Tsukishima is watching, he can’t really look away from the raven as he places the stick into his mouth and takes a drag. Kageyama drops the stick from his mouth and passes it over to Tsukishima who gapes at him.

“ _ Why  _ would I want that?” Tsukishima asks, seemingly appalled. 

“Nicotine patches, on your arm,” Kageyama says quietly, motioning to his arm.

“ _ Damn, I wore a long-sleeve _ ,” Tsukishima mumbles to himself pulling at his sleeve. 

“I’m not ratting you out, just take the damn cigarette,” Kageyama says and Tsukishima takes the stick from him, gently placing it to his lips before taking a hit. He can feel the smoke entering his body slowly, and it’s calming. He removes the stick and hands it back.

“I like your hair,” Kageyama says, taking his cigarette back.

“What?” Tsukishima asks confused, he seems confused a lot this evening.

“It’s a lot longer than it was in high school,” Kageyama trails off and reaches over to move his fingers in Tsukishima’s hair. The blond stiffens, but the feel of fingers in his hair makes him want to groan, which he bites back.

“Alright, let’s go,” Kageyama says, flicking his cigarette into the street.

“Um...where?” Tsukishima asks, genuinely confused now.

“Back to my place, for a drink?” Kageyama offers.

Somehow Tsukki is gathering his things from the restaurant and he climbing into the back of Kageyama Tobio’s motorcycle and riding to his apartment without even questioning it. It isn’t like they don’t know one another, they know each other well. They just haven’t spoken in the last couple of years and clearly, Tsukishima missed the memo about going through phases. He still talks the same, dresses the same, acts the same, the only difference is he never cuts his hair. He doesn’t see a reason, if it was bothering him he would just pull it back or put it up. As long as he washes it behaves, so there was no reason to cut it.

However, it seems that Kageyama shaves his head regularly, not that anything is wrong with that. This new haircut really looks good on him.

“Did you want to come out tonight!” Kageyama asks, shouting over the sound of the motorcycle.

“Not really, Tadashi dragged me out!” Tsukishima admits easily, matching his volume.

“Yeah Hinata pulled my ass out of bed kicking and screaming, I seriously wasn’t ready for an outing. But it was good seeing old friends.” Kageyama shoots him a glance and his expression holds something that resembled a smile.

“Are you and Hinata dating?” Tsukishima asks without thinking, but it is too late to take it back. Kageyama bellows with laughter. “Definitely not, he’s too soft for me and far too loud, but he’s a great friend,” Kageyama says, running a hand through his hair. “We don’t live together either if I gave you that impression. He tried to convince me to move in with him after high school and at the time I thought it was a good idea, but boy was I wrong. I couldn’t handle his ways, he’s not tidy in the slightest, and he’s so loud. I know I can get loud, but he’s so much worse, I couldn’t deal with it. So I moved out.” Kageyama explains, turning to Tsukishima.

Kageyama pulls into a parking lot, and the two of them climb off.

A part of him is relieved that Hinata and Kageyama aren’t dating, but he’s not sure why. “Currently Yamaguchi and I are living together, it’s pretty clean and quiet.” Tsukishima contributes to the conversation before running a hand through his long blond hair. Kageyama traces the motion with his eyes, and Tsukishima feels shy under his gaze.

“Can I do that?” Kageyama motions to Tsukishima’s hair. For a moment, the blond thinks he’s joking but then Tsukki just nods. Kageyama walks closer to him and moves his hand into Tsukishima’s hair. Kageyama is still shorter than him but he’s becoming slightly taller with the years, the male’s breath grazing his chin. The blond relaxes into the touch, he’s usually not this vulnerable with people but something is calm about Kageyama. Something is also exciting. The closeness of his body makes him whine internally, he wants Kageyama to touch him, to caress him, to  _ hit  _ him. 

Wait.

What?

Tsukishima isn’t able to process his thoughts before Kageyama is speaking.

“Tsukishima, can I kiss you?” Before Tsukishima can even process the words completely he’s nodding. And warm, chapped lips are pressed against his, and Tsukishima molds himself into the kiss. He gets what he wants, Kageyama wrapping his arm around him, while the raven grasps Tsukishima’s chin tightly, attacking his mouth with his tongue. It’s all so exciting and exactly what he imagined when he first saw Kageyama earlier that day.

-

The walk to Tobio’s home is swift, as both of them are eager to tear each other apart.

“I don’t know if this was obvious or not, but long hair looks good on you,” Kageyama speaks into the kiss, his teeth pulling on Tsukishima’s bottom lip.

“Thank you,” Tsukishima says, bringing Kageyama closer by the collar of his shirt.

“I could say the same about yours,” Tsukishima says while Tobio presses a kiss into his neck.

“Really?” Tobio growls.

“Suits you, now you’re like a Gang Leader instead of a King,” Tsukishima says teasingly, his hands gripping onto Tobio’s shirt. Kageyama lets out a harsh laugh at the iconic nickname he was called in middle school. It stirs a few nasty feelings which just fuel him to destroy Tsukishima. 

The blond is so lost in the movements that he doesn’t even realize that they made it to the bedroom. His legs hit the end of the bed, and he falls back. Tobio removes his shirt swiftly and walks to the bedside table to pull out a condom and a bottle of lube. Anticipation crawls through Tsukishima’s blood and Tobio crawls on top of Tsukishima, straddling him.

Tsukishima takes a moment to notice the tattoos that decorate Kageyama’s skin. The way they bend and dip with the shape of his muscles, it almost doesn't seem real, something you only see on T.V. Tsukishima moves his hands to press against the beautiful patterns that are displayed on his tanned skin.

“Figures,” Tsukishima says, tracing his fingers along the lines.

“What?” Kageyama asks, tilting his head to the side.

“Your whole punk vibe fits with the tattoo thing,” Tsukishima gasps, “And you have a motorcycle!” He holds his hand against his mouth, “Are you apart of the Yakuza?” 

“You gonna talk to me like that all night?” Kageyama asks, something dark dripping from his words. The blond lifts an eyebrow.

“Maybe?” Tsukishima says with a smirk. Swiftly, Kageyama turns Tsukishima onto his stomach, he worked his hands around the blond’s pants, pulling them off exposing his ass. Tobio slaps his hand against the blond’s plump behind. Tsukishima bites against his bottom lip, he hums slightly from the pain, but it felt good, almost  _ too good _ .

“How about now?” Kageyama asks.

“It’s possible,” Tsukishima says, earning him another spank to his ass.

“Do you like that, Tsukishima?” Kageyama asks. Tsukishima’s dick is hard against the bed, and he wants nothing more than to touch himself.

“Maybe,” Tsukishima says, knowing what it will get him. Kageyama graces him with another slap to his left cheek.

“What?” Kageyama asks, authority in his voice.

“Yes Kageyama,” Tsukishima says, resting his head against the bed. His ass is stinging, but he doesn’t mind it. The sting is exhilarating, but it is nothing close to the way the impact hits him. Hard and firm. Something he can definitely admit he likes, something he definitely wants more of.

Kageyama pulls the bottle of lube towards him. He uncaps it behind Tsukishima, and the blond can’t help but shiver from anticipation.

“This would probably be easier if we both took off our clothes,” Kageyama says, stepping away from the bed to undress, and allowing Tsukishima to stand up and unclothe himself as well. 

Once Tsukishima is undressed he lays back down on his stomach, this time higher in the bed to provide more room and more mobility. When Kageyama climbs back onto the bed, bringing himself near Tsukishima’s legs, he gives his thigh another slap. He loves the way his pale skin turns from white to red. Something similar to a sadistic smile reaches his features as he slicks up his fingers. 

Kageyama gives Tsukishima a tentative swipe with his index finger, and Tsukishima’s ass is already moving against his finger. “You seem to know what you’re doing,” Tsukishima teases, and it earns him another painful spank. He hums as the pleasure settles in. 

However, Kageyama is not doing what Tsukishima was hoping he would do. Kageyama has other plans and an agenda that the blond doesn’t know about. Tsukishima is still confused even as Kageyama begins lubing up his thighs. Apart from the confusion, Kageyama’s bare hands feel magical along his thighs, he didn’t know that they could feel so neglected until his body was craving for Kageyama’s touch. The raven spreads Tsukishima’s legs slightly, moving his fingers, his hands all around Tsukki’s inner thighs spreading the lube. Tsukishima can’t help the soft sounds that left him, he just feels treasured under his touch. 

“I’m gonna fuck your thighs,” Kageyama says as a statement, not a question. Kageyama moves his hand to grab the condom that is beside him, he rips the wrapper open and rolls the condom on to his dick. He takes in a breath before bracing himself behind Tsukishima, his arms on either side of the blond.

First Tsukishima feels the tip, pressing slowly into the meat of his thighs. Kageyama groans and Tsukishima feels his body tighten at the sound. Tsukishima can feel Kageyama’s meat better now, he feels fuller with his thighs pressed together like this. When Kageyama pushes all the way forward his tip scrapes against the bottom of Tsukishima’s balls and the blond loves it. The way his body fills with heat instantly, and how he can feel Kageyama’s rippling muscles against his ass.

“You feel good like this,” Kageyama grunts, pushing all his weight on one elbow to give Tsukishima’s ass another smack. The impact makes him tense, his thighs pushed together and Kageyama lets out a soft moan. The raven presses a warm hand against Tsukki’s hip. He falls to his side, pulling Tsukishima with him. Kageyama breathes hot breaths against Tsukishima’s neck. The blond is finally able to wrap a hand about his dick to relieve himself. 

It is amazing, not being penetrated but having the feeling of a rock hard dick pressed against him. It leaves him wanting, aching and crying for it inside of him. But the sensation with his sensitive thighs leaves him breathless already.

Kageyama’s pace quickens and Tsukishima takes it upon himself to move his hand faster. Meanwhile, he is pushing his hips back against Kageyama. The raven leans back slightly trying to get a good angle and leaves a good clean smack on Tsukishima’s ass. The blond sighs and clenches and Kageyama hold onto the meat tightly and uses it as an anchor as his hips become frantic.

“Tsukishima I-” Kageyama chokes out, shoving his head into the nape of Tsukishima’s neck.

“Me too!” He cries, moving his hand swiftly over his own dick, the friction becoming too much as moans fall from his lips. 

They come together, Kageyama feels no shame as his hips rut against Tsukishima’s thighs, coming into the condom. And Tsukishima whines a little when semen spills over his hand. He grunts at the feeling, but he doesn’t have to be upset for long before Kageyama is pulling away and handing Tsukishima a wipe. The blond takes it, thankfulness in his eyes as he wipes off his hands and dick. Kageyama pulls the condom off slowly and ties it up to throw it in the trashcan beside his bed.

Kageyama lays back onto his back, and Tsukishima does the same. Kageyama releases a large sigh, and a small smile creeps onto Kei’s features.

“Cigarette?” Kageyama asks.

“You read my mind.”   
  


  
  



End file.
